


My shirt looks so good when it's just hanging off your back

by Atanvarnie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, NSFW, No cheating, Oral Sex, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Montparnasse was in the same boat as me. In love with someone else it was nice to have someone to date to knowing there were no expectations for me to get over you. And then you wanted me somehow you wanted me to be with you. How could I ask for more how could I you gave me your time it would be unthinkable for me to ask you for more. I-”</p><p>Enjolras was staring at her and she couldn’t stop her words she could stop them from running out her mouth but then she didn’t have to as Enjolras lent down her lips cutting off Grantaire’s words. </p><p>Based off Lauren Aquilina's cover of sex by the 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	My shirt looks so good when it's just hanging off your back

“Enjolras come on. You’ve been blasting that song all week. I get playing a song over and over again but you’re playing it so much. Is there something you wanna talk about?” Courfeyrac’s voice was pleading trying to convince Enjolras to talk about her problems she was hiding her sadness in anger. Hoping that she would get a different reaction then she had been receiving recently she stood outside her best friend’s room wondering what was going on with her. Some days she’d come home ecstatic a manic grin on her face, other days she’d come home angrier then usual she’d leave her room with her knuckles bloodied and bruised from hitting her punching bag so hard.

“Nothing’s wrong Courfeyrac, just leave me alone.” She shouted through the door, under her breath she murmured “this song is just an apt description of my life right now.” Before playing the song again and lining herself up with the bag swinging in her room. A small part of her was wishing that it was him she was punching; she just needed to get her anger out. It didn’t matter to her if she was ruining her hands that her muscles were getting larger. All that mattered was losing herself to movements working the anger out physically had always calmed her down more than relaxation. But it wasn’t working, seeing him with _her_ was ripping Enjolras apart. Anger was more her forte then wallowing in misery.

Courfeyrac turned to stare at Combeferre who had been silently watching. “Do you have any idea what’s going on with her?” Courfeyrac couldn’t bear to see her friend working herself into such a state she was hoping that Combeferre had noticed something that she had missed.

“Maybe, I have noticed that she’s a lot more relaxed when she comes home happy.” They raised their hand to stop the interruption that Courfeyrac had on the tip of her tongue. “Not just relaxed from being happy but the kind that comes from another person. And her angry days just happen to co-inside with days that she sees a certain cynic out and about with her boyfriend.”

“Fuck. The song is a reflection of her life, which is why she’s playing it so often. Gotta say I did not see this coming I though E was ace?” Courfeyrac’s face was lit up with realisation relationships were her area of expertise so there was a chance for her to fix this.

“Demi. But yes, now all we have to do is destroy a relationship to get E and R together. Karma points all round.” Combeferre stared at the glow that Courfeyrac was giving off now that she had a way of fixing things, forgetting that they were still outside E’s room and the music wasn’t loud enough to cover their conversation.

Enjolras’s thoughts were angry her hands moving faster on the bag in front of her wishing that it was the face of Grantaire’s boyfriend. Wishing that she was good enough for R. But of course she wasn’t hadn’t all the nights and days spent with her proven that. She wanted Grantaire to be hers to go out with the cynic hold her hand, kiss her in public, to bring her flowers. To be able to love her in public to let Grantaire know that she was loved all the time. Not this part time deal she had. She paused for a second letting the bag swing slightly before resuming her punching. Whishing that she could just be okay with this arrangement, poly relationships worked out great for other people why couldn’t she be more like them. 

But she wanted Grantaire to herself not just the brief periods where she just could push Grantaire up against the wall. Letting her mouth kiss her neck, easily bringing out soft eager moans as Grantaire would bring her arms up around her neck pulling Enjolras towards her begging for her touch with her grasping hands and eager moans. Pleading hands pulling Enjolras flush against her body leaving her body open to Enjolras’ exploring hands that always ending up gripping her hips leaving small dark bruises resisting the urge to bite and suck leaving her marks on Grantaire- to leave reminders on her skin.

She started increasing the speed of her punches remembering the way Grantaire looked when she was with her defiant and argumentative until she was kissed. Kisses would always turn her soft and pliant, willing to do anything for more pleasure. It was so easy when they were together to drive her out of her mind with lust and love. She wanted more than anything to bring Grantaire back here to see Grantaire in her own bed, to imagine that they were together. But she couldn’t bring herself to bring Grantaire here after being in Grantaire room. She couldn’t stand being surrounded by objects and mementos of the dates Grantaire went on with her boyfriend. There was nothing in her room that suggest that Enjolras was worth anything more to her then a warm body when her boyfriend wasn’t available, she’d risk public indecency charges then having to go through that again. 

She could feel her knuckle’s screaming for her to stop she hadn’t noticed the force behind her punches had increased. Pausing she stopped letting her hands have a break she started on her legs slowly stretching them. Her mind lost to the sounds Grantaire made as she made her beg for release building her up just to wait leaving her desperate begging, her voice needy letting out more moans then words. The way her voice would break from screaming when Enjolras finally let her give in to pleasure.

She didn’t notice the way the conversation had changed outside “We have to do something.” Courfeyrac’s voice was soft “I can’t bear to see her like this Grantaire can’t do this to her, if she loves her then she needs to get rid of that boy of hers it’s not fair on him either.” She knew she was being unfair that if everyone consented to this then it wasn’t really her place to judge, but her best friend was getting hurt and she just couldn’t let this continue.

“You’re just saying that because it’s hurting Enjolras.” Combeferre looked down at her, no judgement in their gaze. Courferyac wanted to let her eyes drift to the side part of her hurt that Combeferre could read her mind so easily knowing that they must know about her feelings but if she couldn’t get to be with the one she loved then she was going to make it happen with Enjolras.

 “But I do you think you are right about this one. I think that might be easier than expected, Grantaire’s in love with Enjolras. Anyone with eyes can see that all we have to do is to get one of them to confess where the other one can hear it. I still can’t believe that they don’t understand how the other one feels.” Combeferre paused for a second letting their eyes trace over Couferyac’s lips wanting more than ever to know if she could feel that way towards them. “Get R on the phone and make sure she doesn’t speak but that she can hear this.”

Courfeyrac dialled R’s number far too used to the strange idea’s Combeferre had working out brilliantly to question them. Combeferre banged on Enjolras’s door. When the song was turned off and the sound of flesh impacting with the punching bag stopped they waited for the door to open but after a couple of seconds out a pointed silence they realised this was the best they were gonna get.

“What exactly did you think was gonna happen Enjolras, Grantaire’s dating someone else. Why did you even try getting involved with her? You know that you don’t like being part of a poly relationship.” Combeferre waited for a response they could picture E’s reaction in their head bloody knuckle’s clenching as she stares off blankly trying to control the anger that would be swallowing her. She would always end up screaming her problems when she was angry, they just haven’t pushed her past the tipping point enough yet. “Or does she not matter to you? Is she really just a way to blow off urges? That you-” The rest of Combeferre’s sentence was shut off as the door banged open.

She was a mess blonde hair had worked its way free out of the bobble. Her face red flushed hands red and starting to bruise even more her voice a roar, “What did I think would happen? I was hoping that she would fall for me; she was willing enough to fall into bed with me. After all those months of getting closer I was almost sure that she would ask me out but then he got involved and nothing changed. So I took what I could get but she never wanted more than that. God I hate this face good enough for some fun on the side but not enough for her to love me. I love her.” Her voice was soft at this but strained like it took everything she had to admit this. Combeferre and Courfeyrac shared a look they knew that Enjolras cared deeply about R but to go this far. “And it doesn’t matter she’s got a boyfriend and every time I try to bring it up she closes off. So I’ll deal with it she doesn’t love me.” Enjolras’s face turned from angry to heartbroken.

Courfeyrac turned to interrupt Enjolras checking to see if her phone was still connected to Grantaire when Enjolras turned to look at her “You’re so lucky that you two love each other.” Before turning around and slamming the door closed behind her.

 Courfeyrac and Comferre turned to stare at each other eyes shining with hope but neither willing to speak the same thoughts running through their heads. How could Enjolras be so sure that the other felt that way? Waiting for the other one to deny it they stared at each other starting to say something before turning away slightly before they could speak. Standing at the edge of a precipice the agonising silence was disrupted by a banging on the front door. As Combeferre turned to open the door Courfeyrac decided that she was going to do it that she was going to tell Combeferre that she loved them if Grantaire could come here then she could ask.

Both of them took a step back as Grantaire stepped forward eyes locked on Enjolras’ door. Sharing a glance Courfeyrac pulled Combeferre towards her room they had done everything they could for these two it was time they did something about their own relationship.

She could do this, she couldn’t let herself talk her out of this it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to think of doing but she was going to do it, she couldn’t let Enjolras think those things she couldn’t.  Even if Enjolras did change her mind later on- not that Grantaire could blame her- she had to know how she really felt about her. Knocking it felt like forever had passed before she could hear Enjolras.

“Combeferre, leave me alone.”

“It’s umm not ‘Ferre it’s me can I come in?” She wasn’t expecting how quickly the door was pulled open maybe there was a real chance of this being genuine.

Enjolras wasn’t expecting Grantaire to come here, part of her was wondering if this was all ‘Ferre’s idea but she hadn’t done anything to deserve Grantaire being here to being so close to what she wanted. “Grantaire what are you doing here?” Trying to compose herself she watched Grantaire pull herself together wondering what it was that she needed to steal herself against hoping that it wasn’t going to be the end of their relationship.

“I heard what you said earlier to Courfeyrac.” She could see Enjolras’ face fall and she hated herself a little bit more why did she have to say this couldn’t she get anything right she tried to stop talking but the words kept flowing out of her mouth. “And I just want you to know that you didn’t have to do anything I’ve loved you from the first moment I heard you speak you were so full of life and belief and you made me believe again. I mean as much as I could because this world is terrible but you are a ray of light and if anyone could change this world it’s you. So I had to see you and you were- you still are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I was doing everything I could to get your attention and you didn’t seem to want me back not that I can blame you. I understand I really do, but then he came along and Montparnasse was in the same boat as me. In love with someone else it was nice to have someone to date to knowing there were no expectations for me to get over you. And then you wanted me somehow you wanted me to be with you. How could I ask for more how could I you gave me your time it would be unthinkable for me to ask you for more. I-”

Enjolras was staring at her and she couldn’t stop her words she could stop them from running out her mouth but then she didn’t have to as Enjolras lent down her lips cutting off Grantaire’s words. It wasn’t like their previous kisses, the passion was still there but the kiss was softer, sweeter. There was no need for them to rush or try to hide from each other as they communicated without words.

Breaking the kiss Enjolras looked down at Grantaire smiling at the look of pleasure etched on her face. “How could you not tell?” Pressing a soft short kiss to her lips “I’ve always wanted to see you in here, will you join me?” Smiling as she pulled Grantaire into her room.

“Is there a reason why you never brought me in here before?” Grantaire gasped out pressing Enjolras’ head further into her neck, wanting more kisses more pressure wanting to have Enjolras’ marks.

Pulling away enough to be heard but staying close enough for Grantaire to feel every breath on her stimulated skin. “I only bring girls home if they’re mine. Have you talked to Montparnasse yet?”

“I wasn’t exactly thinking of him.” The brunette gasped out trying to pull Enjolras closer towards her.

Stepping away from her entirely breaking the hold Grantaire had in her hair. “Nope. You know what you need to do.” Watching amused as Grantaire took long seconds to process this before hurriedly pulling her phone out of her pocket. As she typed Enjolras shut her door wondering if Courfeyrac and Combeferre were finally going to sort out their relationship. Before focusing on her own and the girl in front of her who had tossed her phone to the side. “Done?” Without waiting for a response she pulled her towards her spinning her around to press her against the door.

Running her hands along Grantaire’s sides, her fingers pressing deeper into Grantaire’s hips feeling the way she moved under them trying to get them to dig in a littler deeper before moving up, under her shirt.

“Please” Grantaire breathed out, it was always so easy to get her to beg, her hands gripping the back of Enjolras’ shirt trying to pull it off over her head, “Please.”

“As you wish” Pulling off her own shirt before pressing kisses down Grantaire as she got on her knees, pulling off Grantaire’s skirt biting at her hips looking up at the blushing mess she made of the brunette. Stroking gently before pulling down her underwear, she loved looking up at her there was so much power down here and Enjolras loved seeing her drop her cynical masks and become open to pleasure.

Kissing her way from her thighs she waited for another breathless please to fall from Grantaire’s lips before she pressed her own lips on her clit. Licking down she could feel how wet and open Grantaire was, could feel it in the way she tangled her hands through her golden hair pleading with her hands as well as her mouth. Pulling her legs apart Enjolras slid one finger into Grantaire pressing into her, adding another before stretching them out. Feeling Grantaire’s hands gripping her hair tighter, as she was reduced to moaning unable to form words to tell Enjolras how close she was how much she needed to come. She twisted her fingers one last time pressing them deep into Grantaire, tasting her sweetness as she came on her fingers and tongue.

Grantaire pulled her up with shaking hands barley able to press her lips against Enjolras as she shook through the after waves of her orgasm. Tasting herself on Enjolras’ tongue, she slid her hands down the front of Enjolras’ leggings, wanting to return the orgasm. Enjolras was already wet from getting Grantaire off, so she slid two fingers into her as her thumb stroked over Enjolras’ clit. She could feel how close she was already, the way that Enjolras was moaning into her mouth her chest and back arching into Grantaire as she moved her free hand to pinch her nipple driving her over the edge.

“Bed?” Grantaire panted out smiling as she stared up at her girlfriend unable to believe that she’s getting everything that she wanted.

“Bed.” Enjolras smiled down at her twisting their hands together as she pulled her towards the bed. Dragging Grantaire down with her, tangling their legs together, smiling as she got everything she wanted.    


End file.
